


Tunnel Vision

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100 challenge #12: F*ck You!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100 challenge #12: F*ck You!

  
Unwanted attention.

Yusuf pretends to be intrigued by the new sedative solution, swirling it in the beaker.

Eames shifts his attention and clears his throat, making a witty remark about a hallucinogen he once tried in Phuket.

Ariadne stands frozen by her architectural model, a slew of muted questions fighting to slip by her lips. Thinking better of it, she turns away.

Arthur stares. They’ve been through this before many times. Tempered concern, barely concealed, fills in the strong lines of his face.

Cobb clutches his totem tighter. They don’t understand. They can’t. He glares back until Arthur looks away.


End file.
